


Blue Orchid

by black_calm_pan_mom



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Awkward Crush, Oneshot, Other, kipo and asher nonbinary s/os, they're gay idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_calm_pan_mom/pseuds/black_calm_pan_mom
Summary: Asher and Dahlia want to pick up a special bouquet of flowers for Troy and somehow leave with something more.
Relationships: Asher (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts) and Dahlia (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts), Ashipo, Kipasher - Relationship, Kipo Oak and Asher (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts), Kipo Oak/Asher (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Blue Orchid

Kipo didn’t actually like flowers. Of course, most of them are pretty but if Kipo didn’t take allergy medicine she could hardly see behind her watery eyes. So why did she think it was a good idea to work at a flower shop? 

The entrance bell rang for about the fiftieth time that day and she really hoped whoever thought that putting those on doors was a good idea was having a terrible day. Two people walked in who clearly had to be twins, looking exactly identical except for their outfits, hair, and that one of them had a specific mole on her right cheek. Kipo tried putting on her best customer smile as they walked up to the counter.

“Hello, welcome to Garden of Eden how m-” Oh. Wow, the one with the ponytail was actually really cute. She didn’t know if it was their style or the flower in their hair but Kipo immediately blushed and cleared her throat before continuing. “How may I help you today?”

“Do they make you say that every time?” They asked with a smile. Kipo scrunched her face and nodded. The ponytail chuckled, locking eyes with them for a few seconds before seemingly regaining composure.

“So, we wanted to buy a bouquet of flowers? I’m not sure how this works.” 

“Did you place an order before you came?” 

“No?” 

“Well then, what flowers would you like?” The sisters looked at each other before the one with a bun looked back at Kipo with a wide smile on her face. 

“Flowers mean things right? Maybe we could get something that says ‘you’re a total nerd but we love you a lot and we’re really glad you’re in our life,’ but you know, like in flower language?” She said which made Kipo laugh. 

“I’m not sure if any flowers mean nerd but I do know there are plenty of flowers that mean appreciation and love. How about I put together a bouquet for you in the back and you tell me if it’s good or not?” 

“Yeah, that sounds great.” 

“Can I get a name for the order?”

“My name’s Asher and this is Dahlia.” 

“I’m Kipo.” She said, sticking her hand out. 

Asher shook her hand and Kipo couldn’t help thinking it was strange how her pulse sped up when they locked eyes again. Her chest almost hurt from how much her heart was thumping in her chest. She mimicked it in her head ‘ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum.’

The thumping was a tad bit annoying but Kipo’s tongue licking her lips was enough to distract her and make her shiver at the thought of possibly kissing the person in front of her. Dahlia coughed, directing their attention to herself. 

“Can I not be the third wheel please?”

Kipo blushed, her eyes drifting to Asher who wore a tiny smirk on their face. She shook her head, wanting the flush of his cheeks to disperse as she finally walked to the back to grab the flowers.

Kipo couldn’t stop thinking about Asher the entire time she was picking the flowers. They had hardly talked for five minutes but she loved their style, their sense of humor, even the way they made her blush every 10 seconds. Kipo had just finished making the bouquet (a background of white and purple campanulas and blue tulips with a single pink iris in the center and the entire bunch wrapped in ivy) when she suddenly had an incredible idea. Right before rushing back out to the counter Kipo grabbed a blue orchid and hoped for the best. 

“Alright, here it is, the perfect bouquet for whichever lucky friend you’re giving it to.” She smiled nervously and gave Dahlia the flowers as she took the money in her other hand. 

“And what about that other one?” Asher asked. 

“Actually, it’s on the house,” Kipo said as she handed Asher the orchid. When Asher took the parcel from her, their fingers touched. A warm shiver ran down Kipo’s spine at the contact, and she wondered what it would feel like to actually hold Asher’s hands. They smiled back her, just one corner of his lips pulling up. 

“Right, ahem, well anyways you’re more than welcome to come back whenever you need to pick up more flowers or you know... anything else.” Kipo smiled and winked and this time Asher was the one to blush. 

“Yeah, I just might come back. Thank you.” Asher and Dahlia turned around to head out of the store and she could faintly hear Dahlia say, “Next time we need to buy flowers I think I’m gonna give the two of you some alone time,” to which Asher just laughed and turned to look back at Kipo and wave before leaving the shop. 

Kipo finally exhaled, not realizing she was holding her breath. She’ll have to pay for the orchid herself but honestly? It was worth it if she could somehow be able to see Asher again.

**Author's Note:**

> only half of this was actually about the ship the other half of it was just about flowers 🏃💨 
> 
> white and purple campanulas: gratitude, affection, and humility  
> blue tulips: loyalty, joy, and elegance  
> pink iris: dedication, strength, and valor  
> ivy: dependence, endurance, and faithfulness  
> blue orchids: love, beauty, strength, and rarity


End file.
